Akatsuki Love?
by Rokudo Mukuro Fan Haku-chan
Summary: Ria especially liked the red one,which reminded her of Sasori...Wait a minute!Sasori?"Ria found the Akatsuki stranded...After hearing that people always saw 9 other people other than her on full moons,Ria soon finds out she has the Akatsuki under her care
1. Akatsuki enters the world

"Pein-sama…are you sure?""Of course,we stole this from that Forbidden Place,remember?"Pein said."Well,maybe,but I just have a bad feeling,hm,"A blonde man said,uncertainty in his voice."Shut up Deidara,can't you see I'm reading it?!"an annoyed Pein snapped at the blonde man-who was supposedly called Deidara,and _just _then,a boy wearing an orange mask walked in and yelled,"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!!!!!!!TOBI'S A GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Everyone rolled their eyes at the new member called Tobi.

_Meanwhile…_

"Maybe…Maybe I'll just wait for tomorrow…"A girl sighed."We're sorry,miss,but we don't have any white and black ones,nor blonde ones,nor blue ones,nor ones with red eyes and scars,nor ones with piercings on its nose,nor one with an orange face and black all over the rest of its body,nor one that's red all over…"The pet shop owner said in a great hurry."Man…I really-""We'll call you when we spot any of those kind,miss."The girl sighed again."Here's my number,then,"she muttered handing him a card of her phone numbers and said:

_Name:Ria Mitsuki_

_Phone number(s):_

_Home:65443217_

_Mobile phone:98234100_

_Company:Maya Kobayashi Arts_

Without hestitation,she left,wishing she could have at least _some pet _to remind her of the Akatsuki.

_Back at the Akatsuki Hideout…_

"3…2…1…NOW!!!"Pein held their breath would happen?Each of the Akatsuki members held a dog,except Konan,who was holding a cat;finally,Pein performed some hand signs and---3…2…1…!!!

POOF!!!They each fell asleep,and for some reason,the animals seemed to be floating into their bodies.

_Back to Ria…_

"Oh crap man…HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!!!"Ria yelled herself hoarse,she always did that whenever she had homework,and until she couldn't scream,nor yell,not even whisper,she began on her homework."Boy do I hate homework,"Ria thought and after drinking water,she could talk again,and started cursing herself hoarse this time and suddenly,she had an urge to actually visit the ally nobody ever goes to."Ah well,I need to waste time,anyways…"She thought at last and,reaching out for her coat,left the house.

_At the Ally…_

"Well,no one's here…as usual…"Ria thought;and once again,she had a strange feeling she ought to check the upper right corner of the Ally."Damn me and my urges to go everywhere,"Ria cursed,and slowly threaded on the she explored the area long enough,she decided there wasn't anything the area one last time,she found a box made of cardboard, peeped and saw that there were 9 cute kittens!!!Ria felt sorry for them as it was the winter season right then,and although Ria said she didn't care,she actually would regret saying it deep down in her heart,and so she carried the box to her home.


	2. Ria goes slightly mad

Ria was back,tired but nonetheless happy because she did a good deed,and smiled as she peeped into the box again…Ria especially liked the red one…it reminded her of Sasori…WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!Sasori?!

---Sorry people attention!!!----

Question:Shouldn't the male Akatsuki members be dogs instead?

I just realized that too,so…here goes!!

Answer:It was a jutsu that turned them into cats no matter what animal they were holding,and also each dog had a strand of cat hair so they still turned into cats. 

------End-----

Feeling scared at the thought a cat that could actually look like Sasori,she realized the others were odd colours too,and the normal looking ones had special features,example:the blonde could see pink things wagging about on the paws and they seemed like…tongues?!"OMG!!!!!!!What the HELL?!"Ria screeched and tossed the box cats woke up from the sudden shaking of the box."Oh crap oh shit oh crap oh shit oh crap oh shit I woke them up crappy shit,shitty crap!!!!OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ria silver cat smirked…wait…SMIRKED?!"THIS IS LIKE A BAD FAN FICTION!!!!!!!(It is!!!)"Ria pulled her hair.

Suddenly,Ria fainted.

_Meanwhile,the cats-_**er,I mean-**_the Akatsuki were talking…_

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A TRICK!!!!!!!"Deidara was quivering a bit."We're all cats now…"glared the black and red-eyed cat(By now you should know who he is)The blue cat patted the black one's back."Don't worry,I think this girl seems kind!!!"the orange-faced cat of the cats-I mean,er-the Akatsuki glared at did not like being a cat either but he just wanted to cheer the others up.

When Ria finally woke up,she found herself in a red looked was no mistaking it,it _**WAS **_the Tsukiyomi."GREAT!!!!!FIRST I FIND A BUNCH OF CUTE CATS THAT I WAS TRYING TO SAVE FROM THE COLDNESS OF SNOW,THEN I GET A SCARE,FAINTED AND NOW I'M STUCK IN THE TSUKIYOMI SOME HOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ria could've killed herself;that is,if she hadn't seen Itachi in front of her."So that's why huh?"he murmured."How the hell did I get here DAMMIT!!!!!!"Feeling pissed,she ran off into another bit of the Tsukiyomi.

"Interesting,interesting…This girl saved us,we owe her our lives...We shall stay,at least we can be with some one who is cute and kind…and also be warm,be fed and played and talked with,"Pein asked Itachi to let go of the Tsukiyomi and he did as Pein was released from the red land,opened her eyes,got up,and smiled weakly at the smiled back."Hungry,I guess…Have some fish,I think I have some left,"Ria smiled warmer and went into her kitchen and made steamed she placed the fishes onto a plate and watched them eat she ought to cook some food for herself,she left the cats in peace and cooked ramen with miso pork;Ria was eating when she noticed that the red one was staring at her ramen with envious-she thought-eyes and so she poured some soup into a bowl for the cat to drink cat mewed happily and drank as if it had been in the desert for several then carried the cat."Let me tell you a secret,"Ria whispered,"You look a lot like Sasori,he's my favourite character.I simply love him!"The cat blinked."Psst,don't tell anyone,okay?"Ria giggled again and placed the cat down,finally going to her room while Sasori felt as if he liked this girl a lot more than the others after hearing those words.

Ria left her door open and jumped on her bed;Although she hadn't realized it,all 9 cats peeped into her room and saw that there were many posters---about the human version of last,there was one big poster of Sasori on the ceiling which Ria was staring at right mewed quietly, jumped with surprise and saw the cats at her grinned and opened the door wider."Feel free to come in,"Ria said softly,and so they did come in and examine her room which was filled with Akatsuki things(It's my dream kind of room!!!).They smiled,but only Sasori felt the love coming from the pale-blue-eyed and green-haired girl.


	3. Akatsuki's identity REVEALED!

"You sure are a party person,Ria,"Ria's neighbour,Kitsune,grinned."Shut up you gay pedophile!!"Ria said in a heated tone,but suddenly she paused."Why do you think I'm a party person?"She asked curiously."Because you always invite 9 other people at night!!!"Kitsune answered."NO I DON'T!!!!!!!WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM,A PROSTITUTE?!?!?!?!?!"Ria screeched in his covered his(now bleeding)ear."N-no,I just wanted to find out who they were!!"Kitsune ran glared at him;that was it,it was time to find out who these people are.

_During nights…_

"We can't get back to our normal state permanently,"Pein said sadly;everyone gasped in horror."…Only one way out…"Everyone cheered upon hearing those words."A kiss from a human."Everyone stopped at once;All eyes shifted to Ria's room,then back to Pein,then back to Ria's room."YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME,HM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Deidara yelled,and they heard Ria shifting around in her room,and then glared at Deidara."Well then,we shall act as if we love her and eventually she'll kiss us so we can be criminals again."Thus,that was their plan.

_This night…_

Ria stayed up with the kittens."If she sees us turn into the Akatsuki,how will she react?!We can't let her know!!!"Pein thought frustrated,but the girl at last picked up Itachi,smiled warmly at him and said,"You need a bath,dear little one."The cat blinked a few times before mewing while Ria giggled and brought him to the bathroom,and the other cats took out the washing materials and next thing she knew,Itachi Uchiha was in there,instead of the cat,naked."Oh crap,I think I know who the 9 people are,"Ria said staring at the man infront of her and without hestitation,ran from the room to get some old clothes from her dead dad's returned and saw the Akatsuki like she had expected,and fainted while Sasori caught her.  
"What should we do?"Sasori asked."Kill her,"Itachi replied."NO!!!!!We still need that kiss!!!"Pein yelled as Sasori sighed with relief and saw the girl in his arms and blushed harder than ever."Hey Sasori no Danna,what's wrong?Hm?"Deidara asked nudging him."N-Nothing,"Sasori replied."I can see you're bothered by something,Saori no Da-"Deidara's eyes shifted to the girl Sasori was carrying."Her?"He nodded."Oh…My…Gosh…"Deidara's mouths dropped while Sasori punched him and whispered in his ear,"Don't tell anyone or your life will end earlier than it's supposed to be."Deidara shivered.

Ria woke up,and found herself in her room."Was it a dream…?"She murmured got out of bed and finds all 9 cats waiting for chuckled patted their heads,saying,"Sorry I got up so late.I had a bad dream last night."She went to the kitchen to make fishes for was given a chicken wing,however,when breakfast rest of the Akatsuki stared enviously at the wing."I just feel as if he only eats meat,"Ria cats mewed,as if they wanted it too."Fine,just finish your fish first while I make your wings,"Ria sighed,and all of them gobbled their fish;Ria soon came back with a chicken wing for each of of them and they enjoyed a hearty breakfast and were happy.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN OR NARUTO OR THE AKATSUKI.**_

_For your information,Sasori's going to be kissed by Ria in the next chapter!!!Will he change into his human version and stay?Or will he stay as a kitten?Read the next chapter to find out!!!!_


	4. Sasori is BACK!

"Okay,so…now what?"Ria a long time of thinking,she decided to bring Sasori to buy some cat walked towards her and rubbed its head against her leg while smiled and lifted it up."Aren't you cute?"Suddenly she kissed its 's eyes gleamed and suddenly-Ria grunted and dropped the object she was ,now a human,smiled at Ria."Oh…Crap,"was all she looked puzzled and so Ria explained,"Well,you see,I wasn't expecting this 60% but somehow I had a feeling you cats were…the Akatsuki."Sasori widened his eyes."So all I need to do is kiss them,right?"Ria stared at all the other 8 cats,which nodded."Firstly,we should get some clothes,"Ria smiled.

When Sasori was ready to go out-since Ria wanted only Sasori to go with her first-,Ria and Sasori left the house.

"Sasori-kun…"Ria thought,her eyes shifting over to the red-haired man next to her,blushing."Ne,Ria-chan,"a voice interrupted her was Kitsune."So you _are _a prostitute,"he grinned,and Ria's fist met Kitsune's chin;He went out cold."Who was that?"Sasori asked in an awed voice."Someone you don't wanna know,"Ria replied with a disgusted look while Sasori felt impressed by the girl's power and they continued their way to the snack shop without anymore disturbance.

_Meanwhile…_

"DAMN THEY'RE TAKING TOO LONG DAMMIT!!!!!!!HM!!!!!!!!!"Deidara yelled,but to a human it would've been a loud hiss."Shut up,Deidara,they'll be back soon,"Konan said rolling her eyes."Yeah right,"Itachi,too rolled his eyes.

Sasori knocked on the grinned at him and made a mewing realized what she meant and laughed took out her keys and unlocked the went in and Sasori followed her."MEW!!!!!!!MEW MEW MEW MEW(FINALLY!!!!WHY DID YOU TAKE SUCH A FRIGGIN LONG TIME?!?!)?!?!?!?!"Hidan screeched-I mean, shook his head sadly and kissed gleamed like ,however,kissed only did the same as the other two."I have a better idea,"Ria said proudly."You all will find new owners as cats right now and eventually they can kiss you and you get loved ones!!Pein is Konan's however,"Ria added vaguely as Pein and Konan hugged each other.

Ria smiled to loved Sasori,but soon he would have to sighed if she couldn't let him go?Ria left the windy Sasori leave her…?

No,he won't,he loves her.

But then again,what if he doesn't?What if he thought they weren't meant to be,weren't good enough for each other?

Ria felt tears roll down her Akatsuki really changed her life when they first didn't bother to hide the fact that deep down inside she wasn't cool at all even behaved how she was -girly,frilly dresses(though she doesn't wear them),even like a kid.(For those who don't understand:This is a description about her new self)She thought about how much she loved the company of couldn't…she just couldn't let him go…Just then,someone knocked on the away her tears,she opened the door to find Sasori kneeling."Um…Sasori-kun…"Ria asked,uncertainty in her tone, raised a tiny black opened it,looked up,and asked,"Will you marry me?"with a handsome was crying now."Of course I will!!"she sobbed and flung herself into Sasori's hugged her with all his then carried her, saw Sasori and Ria together and asked,"What's the occasion?""We're married."was their rejoiced at the word "married" because they were now related to the kind girl who took them in,the kind girl who fed the others(who were still cats)cheered.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN.**_

_People please review I will write their wedding chapter too!!!Soon._

_Also,if you wish to buy one of the kittens,review on how you wish to be decribe,what you wish to be called and which kitten you would the next chapter,I will write down the chapter on selling the Akatsuki members._

_Currently:_

**Hidan:FREE!!!!**

**Deidara:FREE!!!!**

**Sasori:Ria's**

**Pein:Konan's**

**Zetsu:FREE!!!!**

**Kakuzu:FREE!!!!**

**Itachi:FREE!!!!**

**Kisame:FREE!!!!**

**Tobi:FREE!!!!**

_I will not write this chapter until all of them are chosen by a fangirl of theirs.(Itachi watch out!)_

_Bye then!!!_


	5. Goodbye,Hidan and Tobi!

Ria:Thank you for your support,people!!!

Haku of the Ice:Thank you Riku,for being the first one to buy kittens!!

Ria and Sasori:Enjoy!!!

A girl with long,pale purple hair and onyx eyes walked towards a house.A complaining boy was catching up with her;she told him to shut up,and scanning the house,she noticed a sign that said:

**KITTENS FOR SALE!!!6 KITTENS LEFT.**

The girl merely smiled;she always wanted a pet,and,dragging her brother,she entered the house.

Inside,she saw a handsome red-haired man talking to a girl who had long,aqua-green hair and pale bluish-like eyes,then the first girl ran towards the other…and shouted,"RIA-CHAN!!!!!"The aqua-green-haired turned around and saw the girl."Hey,Riku,"she said,while Riku smiled."Daichi's here too,"she said happily,and grabbed her twin brother's hand;he looked around and said,in a little-boy and cute tone,"Is Daichi a good boy?""Haha,very funny,Daichi,"Riku grinned and punched last the red-haired man finally entered the conversation."You must be Ria's friends,"he greeted."Damn right we are,"glared Daichi at once."Shut up!!!He's Ria's husand,"Riku hissed angrily at her sibling and he paused."He seems like Tobi,"Sasori whispered to Ria."Yeah,that's true,"she whispered back."Anyways,we'd like two kittens!!"Riku said excitedly,cutting off their smiled."Follow me,then,"she said,and all four of them went into Ria's room.

"Kyaa~!This one reminds me of Hidan!"Riku cried,picking up a silver and Ria glanced at each other."I like this one!!"Daichi said,cuddling Tobi-I mean,an oranged-face and black-haired simply girls can cuddle you idiot,"Riku snapped,snatching away petted it and cuddled it ,she kissed the fur."Oh shit,"Ria thought,and quickly hid Tobi."Hm?"Riku wondered."The c-cat isn't…feeling well,"Ria said them alone,Ria ran off to open the closet door."Tobi,are you okay?"she asked in a concerned tone."Yeah,may I go now,Ria-chan?"he opened the door wider,and Ria showed Tobi the way to the door;he waved goodbye and left the house.

"This one will do fine,"Riku was snapping at her brother when Ria entered her room."Oh,so you want him?"Ria smiled and carried Hidan."Yeah and what happened to the other one just now?""I left him in the room,then went to get a snack,ate in the kitchen,and found him gone,"Ria said in a hurry."Oh,"Riku said."Poor thing,"Daichi said in a sorry tone."This kitten will cost 7 dollars,"Ria said."Sure!"Riku said dropped the money in Ria's hand and left with her brother and her new kitten."Did you do it?""Yes,each of them have a ring now,"Sasori waited.

_At Riku's home…_

Riku was cuddling Hidan close."I'll call you Hidan!!!!"she finally said,raising the little cat;it mewed softly,she kissed it's mouth.

Soon,she found herself kissing Hidan!!!"She pulled back."Woah!!!"she dashed off to get some clothes for the human that now sat in her room."Wear this!"Riku cried,covering her eyes while Hidan smirked,changed,and kissed her full on the realizing who he was,she pulled back once again."You're…Hidan?!"she asked;however,he did not answer,but took her hand,kneeled down,and asked,"Will you marry me?"

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN.**_

_**Also,now updated:**_

**Hidan:Riku's**

**Deidara:FREE!!!!**

**Sasori:Ria's**

**Pein:Konan's**

**Zetsu:FREE!!!!  
**

**Kakuzu:FREE!!!!**

**Itachi:FREE!!!!**

**Kisame:FREE!!!!**

**Tobi:Returned to the Akatsuki with Pein and Konan**

_Riku,what'll be your answer?_

_I need to write that chapter soon._

_Bye!!!!_


	6. BIG SURPRISE AND SORRY!

Haku of the Ice:Hey hey people!!!IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER OF Akatsuki Love? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ria:Thanks for your support ,there'll be an Akatsuki Love 2!!!!

Sasori:Please enjoy this chapter!!!!!!

"Mew mew!!!"Deidara mewed angrily;Ria felt sad,that is,until---

A pale girl bursted through the door with a blue-haired one."RIA-CHAN!!!!!!!"The pale girl called and Ria's face broke into a smile as it was her pally,Haku-chan!!"Yoroshiku,this is…?"Ria asked smiling at the blue-haired girl;Haku-chan grinned and said,"This is Sapphire,my friend.I wanna get her a kitten as a present for writing down 2 of my reviews on this fanfic."Sapphire(Sapphire X Dreams) smiled too and asked shyly,"Could I have the blonde one please?""Of course!"The other 2 girls they looked at each other and grinned and bringing Deidara over to Sapphire,Ria thought what Deidara might do before the proposal.

At Sapphire's home….

Sapphire cuddled the soft kitty against her cheek and it purred;she lifted it from its place and her face broke into a wide smile."Aren't you cute…?"she cooed at the cat-I mean,Deidara,took this chance and kissed her;Sapphire ws shocked,I mean,c'mon,since when could cats kiss?Sapphire kissed its fur and like Ria,she grunted and realized that a naked Deidara was in her house;she widened her eyes and,like everyone else had done,dashed off for clothes leaving Deidara thinking,"Is this girl cute or what?"When Sapphire came back,he pulled her into a passionate kiss;the girl couldn't move and finally Deidara let go,she tossed the clothes at him and he grinned even wider,and after changing,he pulled the blue-haired female into another kiss;Sapphire had never felt so surprized before,and anyways,what was her favourite character doing in her house…?!Before she could think of a possibility,Deidara bent on one of his knees,and asked with a pleading look,"I…love…you…Please…marry me…"

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN.**_

_**As I said,this is the second last I need is a reply from Sapphire-chan and I'm writing the last chapter:All our marriages.I'm sorry,but…I will try my best to put in some act where you can buy the Akatsuki again!!!!**_


End file.
